


Make me an offer I won't ever refuse

by sprx77



Series: Kinktober is 20/20 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 are dating (Naruto), Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hinata Gets In On That, Multi, Polyamory, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Hinata's crush on Naruto morphed into a crush on Team Seven years ago. Shereallydidn't expect anything to ever come out of it, but hell, she's certainly not complaining.In which a planned shopping trip turns into a decidedly unplanned invitation that she'd be a fool to turn down.Kinktober Day 5: thigh-riding orcorruption
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kinktober is 20/20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953403
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Make me an offer I won't ever refuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/gifts).



> I guess I'm going to finish Kinktober before I die! We'll see. They don't actually fuck, sorry. I mean, they totally do, but I didn't write it.

Sakura offers to take her shopping as a reward for making Jonin. Hinata agrees, because being around any of Team Seven is like stepping into the heart of a storm and having the storm pause to pay attention to you. Usually, in a way that doesn’t hurt. Hinata may or may not be extremely thirsty for it, for all that she is well aware-- that they are _all_ well-aware, thank you-- that Team Seven is taken. Rather thoroughly. By each other.

The point is: Sakura offers and Hinata, no fool, accepts.

She picks Sakura up at their apartment and sees a Sakura she doesn’t, necessarily, expect.

There are two Sakuras, of course. One is sharp, perfunctory; she wears her hair up and her shoulders back, ready to do what needs to get done, and god help whoever stands in her way. That’s the Sakura Hinata expected to see at the door; the one-woman army who has turned her sights to the Task of The Day, ready to whirlwind her way through one of Konoha’s shopping districts until she shakes loose what she’s looking for, all the while offering Hinata occasional smiles and complements.

This is the Sakura she gets instead: Team Seven’s Sakura. She’s always Team Seven’s Sakura, of course, but this version is Team Seven _exclusive_. This is the Sakura that grumbles and whines; the Sakura who slumps and slouches and clings, complaining loudly, onto the nearest of her boys and demands things. Sakura with her hair mussed and comfortable clothes.

Hinata’s heart thunders in her chest to see it, and not just because it’s Naruto who opens the door, equally tired and soft. A Naruto who disperses into a cloud of warm air, sure, but a Naruto with sun-bleached hair, eyes barely squinted open, and a too-large shirt hanging off him all the same. The smoke clears and through the opened door Hinata sees the large futon that dominates their living room.

She makes out the unmistakable pastel of Sakura’s hair, threaded against a pillow; can clearly see the pale, unashamed nakedness of Sasuke’s arm and shoulder, the sharp curve of calf that pokes out from further down in the sheets. Naruto is curled around them from the far side, half his chest and back exposed to the elements, like he runs too hot to be bothered with the blankets at all.

Sakura is in the middle. Sakura is in the middle, sleep-soft and still shapely under the blankets, and Hinata perhaps needs a tall glass of water. She’s so thirsty.

She doesn’t even _like_ men and for the uncountable dozenth time finds herself wishing the Sandaime had ignored all tradition to assign her into the middle of that. Her little-girl crush on Naruto had turned into a big-girl crush on Naruto, which had some number of years ago punched her in the face by expanding into a crush on how Naruto looks with his team around him, because Sasuke had always been pretty but grew into someone unfairly, devastatingly handsome-- despite his personality--and once she got with the program re: Women are Unspeakably Amazing and got over the resultant-- thankfully brief--crisis, the reality of Sakura’s muscles and face and _hair_ and, you know, _everything_ had come down on her like a ton of bricks.

 _This is all Naruto’s fault_ , she’s moaned into Kiba’s shoulder before. And he had laughed, but it was Shino who said-- in the forthright manner of his, that she usually found so refreshing-- that Naruto hadn’t _made_ her this gay.

Maybe the Sandaime knew what he was doing, after all, assigning her to the two most straightforward and blunt shinobi in their age group. Certainly in her early years they had more than made up for her own considerable amount of reservation and shyness.

Where would she be without them?

In that futon, possibly. Hinata can’t tear her eyes away, even as she feels her heart rate pick up and her eyes dilate. She’s thankful the Hyuuga pupil is basically invisible. Her well-loved fantasy of being _on_ Team Seven, of being a member they pay attention to and cherish as much as each other... well, if it had been a paperback, it would be in shambles by how often she picks it up and dusts it off for a good read.

It’s not even an unreasonable fantasy! In the early days it had felt unrealistic to the extreme, but then Team Seven-- of _all_ teams-- had actually gone and gained a fourth member! Rude! Ridiculous! Outrageous!

None of her righteous indignity over _Sai_ , of all people, living out her favorite fantasy-- and doing it _poorly_ , if not outright wrong-- could distract her, actually. She was still staring rather unfortunately obviously at a pile of half-dressed shinobi.

“Are we still going shopping, Sakura?” Her mouth asks, somehow not as dry as Kazu no Kuni.

Sakura mutters something into her pillow. Under the thin sheet-- Sakura herself is wrapped entirely in the only comforter-- Sasuke moves, elbowing her in the soft stomach. Hinata’s eyes catch on the flex of muscles, the shift of his lower leg, and therefore she almost misses the subsequent, sudden movement.

In a yank of fabric, Sakura moves-- one hand pins the offending forearm to the mattress and the other settles, a heated threat, at the hollow of his throat. She’s straddling him. Sakura is sitting astride the pretty Uchiha, the blanket fluttering to the foot of the bed, and he’s open beneath her, no tension at all-- legs and hands spread eagle, not even trying to fight.

His eyes smolder up at her, wholly awake now. Hinata swallows hard.

“I don’t think Hinata heard you,” Sasuke says in that infuriating voice of his, the one that carries half a challenge and half a low rumble of rolling R’s and deep consonants.

Sakura glares down at him, eyes staying in place even as she tilts her chin in Hinata’s direction.

“Of course we’re still going shopping, Hinata.” She says, pleasantly in the way that means someone’s going to get their teeth punched in shortly. Her fingers slide up on Sasuke’s throat as she speaks, and he swallows, mouth falling open to breathe.

Hinata can’t see his eyes darkening, but she can imagine it. Sakura’s eyes widen a little as she wakes up more. Next to them, Naruto reaches out a hand, stroking it along her shoulder blades and down.

“Y’all,” He says, voice _so_ heavy with sleep. “We just got in from that mission.” A yawn cracks his jaw.

“It’s been at least a few hours.” Sakura counters, her weight leaning forward more onto her hands pinning him, arm muscles rolling and thighs keeping Sasuke thoroughly in place.

 _I didn’t know they had a mission scheduled_ , Hinata thinks, suddenly regretting the early hour. Then again, neither did they, probably. It seemed like a last-minute thing, if Sakura was asleep on a morning she'd made plans for.

“I can come back.” She forces herself to say, not looking away from all the shockingly gorgeous skin on display. Sakura’s shoulder blades were all but on display, her economic sports bra both thin and black. The contrast was maddening; each tease of skin begged for Hinata’s lips, her tongue, and perhaps the barest brush of her teeth.

“Or you can come on my fingers,” Sakura offers, and now she did look over at Hinata-- who froze, as the words sank in. At first she’d worried that she misheard, but green eyes glittered with apparent sincerity.

Sasuke made a noise, half-curious and mostly interested; his hands settled on Sakura’s waist and must have moved, because under his guidance Sakura’s lashes fluttered and her pin turned into a bit of a dirty _grind_ , Sasuke’s thigh firm under her.

Hinata’s mind helpfully painted a picture of _Hinata_ riding Sakura’s thigh, the two--or four of them, if she were particularly lucky-- a mess of tangled limbs and open-mouthed kisses, lips brushing shamelessly against all manner of naked skin.

“Uh, there’s um. Nowhere for me to sit.” She says, with her brain thoroughly disengaged, and she’s kicking herself a moment later. Pink rushes up in her cheeks. Sasuke snorts. Sakura eyes the crowded bed like a battlefield tactician, with a determined little wrinkle in her brow that Hinata’s heart soars to see, and before either of them can say anything their other teammate pipes up with his chin in his hands, laid out like a meal on his stomach.

“I’ve got a face.” Naruto says, immediately, and turns the world’s sunniest smile at her like a weapon. “And a lap, I suppose.” He adds, like an afterthought, which abruptly morphs her half-realized fantasy into the searing mental image of her legs clamped around _Naruto_ ’s thigh, warm and hot against her sex as she rubbed against him, of the faces he might make and the places his teammates’ hands might roam so cleverly on her body.

And well, after that, Hinata’s brain fizzles out for good. Because Team Seven is beckoning like storm-churning seas under a cliff’s edge, begging you to take the step off and fly-- all danger and no danger at all, like a storm made safe, the hottest fire that won’t ever burn, and Hinata _wants_. Her body moves on its own, for which she is extremely grateful. Sakura had _offered_ and Hinata, no fool, steps forward and accepts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
